thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceforce Third Lieutenant
Third Lieutenant is the lowest level of senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force they wear dijon yellow uniforms and dress suits with wine purple epaulettes on them. On these they wear their red pentagon insignia on either side. About A Third Lieutenant is the equivalent to the rank of second lieutenant in the Army, Marines and Air Force and ensign in both the Navy and Coast Guard. As many armed forces around the world have started shifting their attention from Earth bound troubles to the dangers from outer space. Space Force from its inception adopted the policy to allow all those working in these equivalent ranks for at least two year to transfer into it at this rank after successful completion of the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. They are considered battalion grade officers (BGO). They are in charge of at least forty crewman as their direct superior officer. It is the typical rank bestowed upon so called newly high commissioned officers. You have a Lieutenant Captain as your direct superior. Duties The regular duties of a Third Lieutenant involves spending two or three days a week in training and study, two or three days a week away on a mission and one day a week at least being engaged in Fighter-Interceptor training and mock battles. You are also expected to familiarize yourself with the workings of the the Deep Space Dreadnought Battleship you have been stationed on. Discipline is a must for any Third Lieutenant, those found lacking in this might just find themselves being dismissed from service. After serving on board a DSD-Battleship for two years, you are reassigned to an Interstellar Battlecruiser or on an Interstellar Fighter Frigate, where you will learn to directly work with and under the crew stationed there. Promotion Anyone that has already been serving for two years in an equivalent rank in a Tau'ri military force, is allowed to enter into the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. Here you will learn all the inns and outs of live in space, ship systems and what is expected of someone who is serving as a senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force. After successful completion you will be assigned for duty on a Deep Space Dreadnought Battleship for two consecutive years. Promotion to this rank also happens to all Ensigns that have served an admiral class officer for two years after this officer has recommended you for promotion to the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. If this hasn't happened after twenty-five months the promotion board will contact you personally and place you provisionally on a Deep Space Dreadnought Battleship where you are expected to take charge of your fellow Third Lieutenants based on your seniority within the Space Force. If you do this you will make promotion to Second Lieutenant before you fellows. A third way to become a third lieutenant is by special placement by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Suspension and Dismissal As a senior officer you are expected to be able to follow the orders of your superiors, all of whom can suspend your service for three years. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to immediate dismissal from service, while other abuses of power and insubordination wil lead to a court martial or demotion. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks